Total eclypse of the heart
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Petit OS OutlawQueen sous une inspiration soudaine, deathfic.


Ils venaient tous de passer un magnifique Noël. Pour la première fois, ils étaient tous enfin réunis, toute la famille était au complet, tous invités chez les Charmings, ils étaient entrain d'ouvrir les paquets de Noël quand tout avait basculer. Robin avait demander sa bien aimée en mariage, après toutes les horreurs que celle-ci avait commises, par lesquelles elle était passée, il l'avait choisit, elle. Il voulait lui dire oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire devant les yeux joyeux de toute la ville, la voir rayonnante de bonheur dans une jolie robe blanche, leurs enfants portants le cousin sur lequel reposait les alliances, en attendant de sceller leurs serments... Sans prendre réellement de temps pour réfléchir Regina avait dit oui, les yeux larmoyant de joie avant d'embrasser tendrement celui qui était maintenant son fiancé maintenant qu'elle était enfin heureuse, et qu'elle ne passait plus son temps a souffrir. Après ce moment de joie intense, alors que les deux amoureux venait de faire le tour de leur famille pour être félicités pour leur futur mariage, Robin, toujours plus romantique, prit la décision de sortir chercher le père de Belle qui vendait des roses lors d'occasions spéciales comme ce soir, le soir de Noël, afin d'acheter une fleur pour celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Sans attendre de réaction il attrapa son manteau et sortit presque en courant, Regina et Roland sur ses talons suivit par la famille pour vérifier qu'il n'aille pas n'importe ou et ne fasse pas de folies. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, l'homme ne ralentit pas son allure, et sortit en courant de l'immeuble, presser de revoir les étoiles dans les yeux de sa reine. Seulement, le père de Belle tentait de rentrer chez lui au plus vite pour rejoindre les autres a la fête, roulant donc bien plus vite que la normale et dans la nuit, il ne vit pas l'archer sortir en courant de l'immeuble, et alors qu'il tentait de l'éviter au dernier moment, il le percuta de plein fouet le projetant sur plusieurs mètres sous les yeux ébahis du reste de sa famille.

Regina, son fils et le reste de la famille derrière eux qui voulaient pas assister a cette scène des plus romantique qui aurait du arrivée, virent l'accident se produire sous leurs yeux, a nouveau, la reine déchue perdait son grand amour sans pouvoir rien faire. Plus réactive qu'elle, Snow attrapa Roland et le tourna contre elle pour qu'il ne voit pas le son père agoniser en plein milieu de la route. Regina quand a elle se mit a hurler avant de s'effondrer en sanglot, elle s'apprêtait a s'élancer prêt de son fiancé, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait arrivée, Emma tenta de la retenir en l'attrapant par la taille, voulant éviter qu'elle aussi ne se fasse écraser. Mais la brune, brisée, se débattit de toute les forces qu'elle avait, ainsi, la sauveuse ne pu la retenir bien longtemps. Aussitôt libérée des bras de la blonde, Regina traversa la rue en courant. Une fois arrivée prêt de celui qu'elle aurait du épouser l'ancienne Reine ne pu retenir les sanglots qui l'envahissait en s'agenouillant, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le redresser légèrement

Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie reste avec moi, Articula-t-elle difficilement

Mais il était trop tard, tout le monde le savait, tout le monde l'avait comprit, et bien que sa fiancée voulait s'accrocher a toute possibilité qu'il s'en sorte, elle aussi avait comprit qu'il était trop tard, que Roland grandirait sans père, qu'on lui enlevait a nouveau son grand amour sous ses yeux. Elle ne cessait de lui dire de restait avec elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Regina... C'est... C'est trop tard... murmura alors Robin, Occupe toi de Roland... s'il te plait... et... n'oublie... n'oublie pas que... je t'aime...

Non, non ne fait pas celui qui me dit adieu, pas encore, tu va t'en sortir, tu DOIS t'en sortir... Répliqua la brune, toujours en sanglots

Embrasse-moi... murmura-t-il alors dans un dernier effort caressant délicatement la joue de sa fiancée pour faire stopper les larmes

Comprenant qu'il était maintenant trop tard, Regina posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui avait été sa seconde chance et de son souffle elle emporta le sien.

Au moment ou elle sentit la main qu'il avait poser sur sa joue tomber au sol, elle comprit que c'était finit, que Robin était mort.

Elle se remit alors a hurler, le serrant toujours plus fort contre elle, comme pour retenir son âme, pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, mais c'était trop tard.

Comprenant que c'était finit, Emma, Snow et Charming se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la jeune femme et alors que Snow restait sur le côté, profondément touchée par le désespoir de Regina, son mari et sa fille saisir les bras de Regina pour l'éloigner du cadavre sans vie de celui qu'elle devait épouser.

Ne pouvant se résoudre a s'éloigner de lui, a le laisser partir, la reine déchue se débattit de toute ses forces, mais cette fois, cela ne suffit pas, en en quelques secondes elle fut éloignée de son âme-soeur. sanglotant toujours. Snow s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, comme pour calmer son aînée, mais impossible, les sanglots la ravageaient toujours. Si elle s'écouter, Regina aurait déjà arracher froidement le cœur de cette princesse naïve et idiote, mais elle savait qu'a ce moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'aider, et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, alors elle resta la, sans bouger, dans les bras de Snow White. Après les interminables minutes qu'elle mit a se calmer, elle se tourna vers Roland, ce petit garçon qui, après avoir perdu sa mère, venait de perdre son père. Elle l'enlaçât aussi fort qu'elle pu quand elle vu que lui ausssi pleurait a chaudes larmes, seul de son côté, elle lui murmura a l'oreille qu'elle était là pour lui, que tout irais bien, bien que les larmes ne pouvaient se stopper, inondant toujours ses joues.

Mais elle mentait. Regina savait parfaitement que plus rien n'irait bien désormais, Robin n'était plus là, elle ne serait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même SI elle trouvait la force de survivre une nouvelle fois a la perte de son véritable amour. Elle resta un moment comme ça, a serrer ce petit garçon dans ses bras comme si c'était son fils, après tout, il l'était un petit peu. Elle essayait d'imaginer sa vie sans Robin, mais plus rien n'avait de sens, elle aurait aimer ressentir ce sentiment de colère et de supériorité qu'elle avait eu a la mort de Daniel, ce même sentiment qui lui avait permit de survivre a sa disparition mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était la peine, le vide et, déjà, le manque. Depuis quelques mois, Robin était venu emménager chez elle, son odeur était partout, ses vêtements, sa présence, son souvenir envahissait chaque recoin de la maison.

Une fois calmée et une fois le corps de son homme retiré de la rue, Charming proposa de les déposer chez eux, n'ayant plus goûts a rien, la reine déchue accepta, elle aurait aimer ne pas rester seule, elle aurait aimer avoir quelqu'un pour partager sa douleur, mais elle n'avait personne. La seule personne a laquelle elle s'était confiée en dehors de Robin était Henry, mais elle savait qu'il voudrait aller dormir chez Emma, alors elle monta dans la voiture après avoir installé Roland a l'arrière. Le trajet se fit en silence et une fois devant la maison, elle sortit rapidement et entra dans cette grande maison qui lui paraissait désespérément vide sans l'archer. Sans attendre, elle monta border Roland, celui qui serait a présent son fils, tel était la dernière volonté de son homme et elle comptait bien la respecter. Une fois qu'il fut endormi, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de partager avec le beau blond et a peine la porte refermée, les larmes coulèrent a nouveau le long de ses joues. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle traversa la pièce, ouvrit l'armoire et se vêtit d'une chemise a lui, respirant son odeur a plein poumons. Elle s'allongea ensuite ainsi sur son lit, et laissa son chagrin s'exprimer, les larmes coulaient et ne s'arrêtaient plus, c'est finalement d'épuisement qu'elle s'endormit plusieurs heures après.

**[1mois plus tard]**

Voilà 2semaines qu'on avait enterré l'archer. Et Regina avait mentit. Quand elle avait dit a Roland que tout irait bien, elle avait mentit. Rien n'allait. L'homme hantait ses pensées. Elle passait ses journées a errer comme une âme égarée et tenter de ne pas craquer devant celui qui était maintenant son fils. Elle ne mangeais presque plus et avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Au début, les gens se désolait de son état, passait la voir, prenaient de ses nouvelles. Mais au bout d'un moment quand ils virent que son état ne s'arrangeait pas, ils avaient préféré l'ignorer plutôt que de l'aider, parce-qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle aurait du déjà aller mieux, aller de l'avant, et le fait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas était une chose incompréhensible pour eux. Mais le soir venu, une fois seule dans les draps de soie qu'elle avait sur son lit, elle devait faire face a ce trou qui n'était plus petit mais béant dans son corps, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie d'elle et rapidement les larmes refaisaient surfaces et elle passait a nouveau toute sa nuit a pleurer. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait plus dormis depuis la mort de son âme-soeur, le chagrin étant la seule émotion qu'elle était encore capable de ressentir, elle devenait aigrie, méchante et mélancolique. Alors un jour, a son réveil, elle avait décider quelque chose. Elle se leva, prépara Roland pour l'école après lui avoir fait son petit déjeuner, le déposa a l'arrêt de bus, et l'enlaça un plus fort et longuement que d'habitude laissant presque échapper une larme, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Une fois le petit garçon dans le bus, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa grande maison. Grande et incroyablement vide.

Décidée, elle se rendit directement a l'étage dans sa salle de bain. Elle prit un instant pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait tellement changer en 1mois, elle avait sûrement perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos, elle avait les yeux cernés et rouge a force de passer toutes ses nuits a pleurer. Ne se supportant même plus dans le miroir, elle tourna son regard vers l'armoire a pharmacie et attrapa les deux boites de somnifère encore pleine et referma la portière. Si déjà elle devait le faire, elle tenait a ce que sa maison reste propre et rangée, se tailler les veines aurait était trop salissant. Elle descendit a l'étage, attrapa une bouteille de vin et remonta dans sa chambre. Prête a dire adieu a sa vie de misère.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit ouvrit la bouteille de vin et prit une gorgée pour se donner du courage. Elle ouvrit alors la première boite de somnifères, et en prit un premier. Roland allait sûrement lui en vouloir de l'abandonner ainsi a son tour, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, elle ne supportait plus de vivre et puis gentille et naïve comme l'était Snow, elle prendrait Roland sous son ail et s'occuperait convenablement de lui, lui donnant tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin. Elle prit ensuite un second comprimée. Elle savait que ce n'était que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle avait été l'EvilQueen, elle avait prit des vies, torturé, blessé, lancer une malédiction qui avait décimer un peuple entier et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Robin elle n'avait pas ressentit le moindre regret. Elle bu plusieurs gorgées de vin puis prit un troisièmes comprimée. Robin. Robin, son second grand amour, sa seconde chance, celui qui avait réanimer son cœur éteins depuis trop longtemps, sa « Happy Ending ». A la pensée de ce dernier, les larmes glissèrent le long de sa joue. Elle avait survécu une première fois a la perte d'un grand amour, elle n'était pas capable de le faire une seconde fois. Un quatrième comprimé entra dans sa bouche et elle l'avala avant de boire encore du vin. Daniel... Daniel, le premier homme qui avait fait battre son cœur, qui l'avait fait sourire, qui lui avait mit des rêves pleins la tête.. Elle revoyait parfaitement sa mère s'avancer vers lui, lui dire des choses adorables, et puis d'un seul coups lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine. Elle voyait son premier amour s'effondrer sur le sol, son cœur dans la main de sa propre mère.. Elle se revoyait courir vers lui. Elle revoyait sa mère écraser le cœur de sa main. Elle avala alors un cinquième comprimée. Elle avait tellement souffert. Elle avait fait des choses tellement horribles... Elle avait fait tellement de mal autour d'elle... Et même si tout cela été au départ au nom de l'amour, rien ne pouvait justifier de tel agissements... Elle ne méritait pas l'affection de Roland. Elle ne méritait pas l'affection de Henry. Elle ne méritait aucune affection.. Elle n'avait pas mériter Robin, il était tout simplement trop parfait pour elle, et bien que son cœur au jour d'aujourd'hui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide, il hurlait, il hurlait de la douleur que lui procurait le manque, le manque de sa moitié. Elle ne méritait plus rien, elle ne méritait même plus de vivre. Sentant sa tête commencer a tournée, elle prit le dernier médicament de la boite et bu encore plusieurs gorgées de vins. Sa fin était proche, la fin de ses souffrances aussi... Elle posa maladroitement la bouteille a cause du peu de force qu'il lui restait, attrapa le calepin de note prêt de son chevet inscrivit du mieux qu'elle pu « occupez vous de Roland » avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant de retrouver l'âme jumelle a la sienne. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait hâte de ne plus souffrir. Elle tourna la tête, regardant longuement la photo de ses deux fils posée sur son chevet, ils allaient lui manquer, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement tant la vie lui était insupportable. Elle prit encore deux comprimer avant de vider la bouteille de vin, elle ne pouvait être sur que ça marcherait, mais au moins l'espace d'un instant, elle oublierait toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait et combien la vie était pénible.

Elle respira difficilement, sa tête tournant dangereusement, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, pour la première fois depuis un mois, il était sincère, elle allait retrouver l'homme de sa vie, celui qui avait fait rebattre son cœur, elle pouvait l'apercevoir elle était presque sûre de l'entendre l'appelée, elle ne luttait pas, elle le suivit sans sourciller, elle perdait de plus en plus le fil de la réalité, déconnectée du monde réel, elle lâcha prise, son âme ayant retrouver sa jumelle.

Depuis maintenant 1mois Henry avait remarquer que les rares sourires que lui faisait sa mère adoptive n'était pas réels, ils sonnaient faux tout comme sa réponse quand on lui demandait comment elle allait. Elle répondait toujours qu'elle se sentait mieux, qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête, mais ce n'était pas vrai, elle mentait et cela se voyait dans son regard vide et sans joie. Aujourd'hui il avait décider, comme il n'avait pas école, de passer la voir pour tenter de lui remonter un petit peu le moral. Il prit alors la direction du grand manoir dans lequel il avait grandit, heureux, malgré tout. Une fois arrivé devant, il observa un instant la porte puis toqua. Après de nombreuses minutes, voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir il commença a s'inquiéter sachant dans quel désespoir se trouvait sa mère et que jamais elle n'avait fait patienter qui que ce soit aussi longtemps devant sa porte. Il prit alors ses clefs parmi lesquelles celles de son ancienne maison étaient toujours, ouvrit la porte et commença a appeler la résidente de la maison tout en y entrant. L'endroit était parfaitement silencieux, seul bruit audible, les appels du jeune garçon. Il prit alors la direction de la chambre de l'ancienne mairesse et se figea d'effroi en ouvrant la porte. Sa mère adoptive était là, allongée sur son lit, totalement habillée. Deux boites de médicaments vident étaient sur la table de chevet près d'une bouteille de vin fort vide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita près du corps sans vie de celle qui l'avait élevé. Il appelait « Maman ! Maman ! » tout en la secouant vigoureusement espérant vainement qu'elle s'était simplement assoupie. Il laissa une larme coulée quand il comprit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, elle ne réagirait pas. Il prit la note qu'elle avait laissé et la lu, se permettant alors de laisser coulé ses larmes, Regina ne ferait plus de mal a personne, elle ne sortirait plus de cette chambre,

Regina était morte.


End file.
